1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one touch combination structure of a knob for an automatic transmission in which a knob can be easily combined by a one touch type.
2. Description of Related Art
An automatic transmission equipped to a vehicle is a device which automatically shifts gear ratios in accordance with driving conditions, and reduces driver's effort for shifting gears to enhance driving convenience and makes starting, acceleration and deceleration easy to enhance ride comfort.
However, even using such an automatic transmission, an automatic transmission assembly which is provided near a driver seat should be operated for parking, neutral, forward driving, and rearward driving.
Generally, such a gear shift lever for an automatic transmission includes a lever pipe which is integrally connected to an arm member to be hingedly supported and upwardly erects by a predetermined length from a top cover, and a knob which is coupled to a top of the lever pipe and acts as a grip for a driver.
In a conventional automatic transmission assembly, a male screw part is formed at a top end of the lever pipe, and a female screw part corresponding to the male screw part is formed an inner circumference of the knob, and the lever pipe and the knob are coupled by screw coupling of the male screw part and the female screw part.
However, in such a structure, the knob should be rotated in a predetermined number for assembling, so there is a problem in that assembling time is long and position of the knob may be varied according to tightening force of a worker.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.